Promesse
by HPasto
Summary: Deux ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Hermione proposa à ses deux meilleurs amis de passer une semaine de vacance ensemble dans le monde moldu avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie. Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi. Bonne lecture et merci de laisser des Reviews, c'est ma première fic' ça me donnera des idées pour la suite.


_Deux ans après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Hermione proposa à ses deux meilleurs amis de passer une semaine de vacance ensemble dans le monde moldu avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie._

\- Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt pas mal plaisanta Harry

\- Je suis d'accord, tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire comment ça marche questionna Hermione qui avait du mal à contenir un fou rire

\- Surtout pas !

Ron était réticent au début, passer tout ce temps sans utiliser la magie, tout faire soit même et surtout être entourer de moldu et de leurs machines diabolique lui faisait peur. Malgré la fascination de son père Ron n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce monde, il n'avait rien contre eux et leurs mode de vie mais il était tout simplement le Ron maladroit, même avec sa baguette, alors sans c'était bien pire. Cette boîte métallique en était la preuve, Harry lui avait expliqué que si il avait une petite faim il n'avait qu'à choisir l'aliment qu'il voulait et s'adresser directement au distributeur automatique pour l'avoir. « _Montre-toi polis surtout !_ » avait ajouté son ami mais malgré toutes les formules de politesse utiliser, cette chose refusait de lui donner à manger.

\- Bon sang mais ça ne fonctionne pas votre truc ! Hurla Ron

Harry qui n'en pouvait plus éclata de rire. Hermione rigolé aussi mais face à la mine boudeuse du roux elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et se lança à son secours.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'avança vers le beau roux et lui expliqua la mauvaise blague.

\- Hilarant ! J'étais à deux doigts de frapper ce « bidistribueur » à cause de vous !

Sa voix était douce et teinté d'un rire franc, Ron n'en voulait pas à son idiot d'ami de l'avoir fait tourné en bourrique, enfin sur le coup oui mais maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Tiens, Ron je t'ai pris ça pour la plage. Harry ton sac est là ajouta Hermione en le pointant du doigt

La gryfondor tendit à Ron une paire de lunette de soleil, elle savait qu'il était fragile des yeux et toute la journée au soleil sans protection il allait souffrir et il était hors de question d'utiliser le moindre sortilège de la semaine.

La jeune sorcière a toujours pris soin de ses amis, surtout de Ron qui d'après elle ne savait absolument pas « s'occuper de lui » mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Hermione était amoureuse de Ron depuis la deuxième année de Poudlard, elle ne lui a jamais parlé de ses sentiments de peur de perdre son amitié, chose qu'elle ne supporterait jamais. La seule personne à qui elle avait confié son secret était Harry, Harry son meilleur ami, son frère. Il lui avait conseillé de lui en parlé, qu'il pensait que Ron aussi était amoureux d'elle mais quand il sortit avec Lavande le peu d'espoir que possédé Hermione s'est évaporé.

Aujourd'hui les choses avaient évolué Ron avait quitté Lavande et s'était rapproché d'elle à nouveau mais pas assez pour que la brune ne lui avoue ses sentiments.

\- Vous êtes prêt on peut y aller ? Questionna Hermione

\- On s'y rend comment à la plage ?

\- Bah à pied Ron !

\- A pied ? Mais c'est super loin t'es folle !

\- Oh Ron s'il te plaît un peu de marche n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ron et s'y on tranplané, juste cette fois ci ? Proposa le survivant

Hermione regarda les deux garçons d'un air désolé.

\- Etes-vous sûr d'être des Aurors tous les deux ? Vous êtes aussi fainéants qu'un troll des marais !

Ron regarda Harry qui regardait Hermione qui les regardait tous les deux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ça va tu as gagné vieille sorcière on y va, si on part maintenant on a une chance d'arriver avant la tombée de la nuit !

D'un comme un accord tous les trois prirent leurs affaires et quitta la chambre qu'Hermione avait pris soin de choisir dans un motel sympathique.

Arrivé sur le chemin et surtout loin des regards de tous Hermione se tourna vers Ron qui marché à ses côtés.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui, Hermione ?

Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment traité de « VIEILLE sorcière » ou ai-je mal entendu tout à l'heure ? Le regard d'Hermione était chargé d'une sombre lueur, Harry qui assisté à la scène préféra s'éloigner un peu, il connaissait très bien les réactions explosives de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je… Enfin, M'ione oui mais c'était pour plai…

Une pluie torrentielle venait de s'abattre sur un Ron totalement abasourdi et entièrement trempé.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie de toute la semaine ! s'indigna le jeune homme en retirant son t-shirt

\- Harry as-tu vu quelqu'un utiliser sa baguette ici ? demanda Hermione

\- Absolument pas !

\- Merci. On continue ?

\- Non mais j'hallucine j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes ligué contre moi !

Hermione ne répondit pas à la remarque et avança à toute allure. Ron la regarda avancer et se retourna vers Harry d'un air menacant

\- Merci de ton soutient hein !

\- Arrête de pleurer, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais lui tenir tête !

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est toi l'élu. Tu as survécu au mage noir le plus puissant du monde, tu l'as vaincu mais tu es incapable de tenir tête à Hermione ? Mon vieux tu crains !

\- Je préfère de loin avoir à faire à une horde de détraqueur et de Voldemort plutôt qu'à elle.

Hermione qui se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis se retourna et les regarda discuter un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dépêchez-vous un peu !

\- Oui, oui on arrive ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en courant vers elle.

Après une longue marche sous le soleil les trois sorciers arrivèrent à la plage, une plage magnifique avec un lagon bleu turquoise digne des plus belle cartes postale.

La plage était tellement grande que malgré le nombre impressionnant de moldu présent elle n'en restait pas moins majestueuse. Hermione continua de marcher suivit des garçons et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle estima être assez loin pour être tranquille.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique souffla Harry

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, j'ai vraiment hâte de piquer une tête il fait tellement chaud ! s'exclama le rouquin

\- Le premier à l'eau a gagné dit Harry en arrachant short et t-shirt avant de courir droit vers la mer, suivi d'un Ron tout aussi excité.

« _De vrai gamin ! »_ pensa Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis qu'ils avaient gagné face à Voldemort le trio d'or n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour souffler, Harry et Ron sont entré à l'école des Aurors et avaient fini leurs formation il y'a peu. Quant à elle, elle continuée ses études pour enfin faire carrière au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Depuis il ne s'étaient vu que très peu de fois et garder contact surtout à l'aide de leurs hiboux respectif, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle leurs avait proposé cette semaine de vacance ensemble, pour se retrouver.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient tout de suite accepté, Hermione aurait voulu que Ginny vienne aussi mais étant devenu la nouvelle attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas partir en vacance avec eux. Ginny était sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa confidente mais celle-ci promit à son amie de se rattraper au plus vite ce qui rassura la brune.

Un cri se fit entendre ce qui tira Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Tu viens M'ione ?

Elle adorait quand Ron l'appelait comme ça, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à le faire.

\- J'arrive répondit elle en se levant et en se débarrassant de ses habits superflus.

Ron l'a regardait faire _« par Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle est belle »_ de taille moyenne, fine, brune aux yeux marron avec de très belle forme, Hermione est effectivement une belle femme mais elle était surtout bien plus que ça pour le rouquin. Hermione est son plus grand amour, bien qu'ils ne soient jamais sorti ensemble, il en était éperdument amoureux même en sortant avec Lavande c'était à _elle_ qu'il pensait lorsqu'il l'embrassé, à _son_ corps qu'il pensait lorsque celui de son ex petite amie venait se presser contre lui chaque nuit.

 _Elle_ et toujours _elle_ , _à jamais elle_.

\- Alors comment compte tu t'y prendre coupa Harry en voyant Ron plongé dans ses pensées les yeux toujours rivé sur Hermione

\- M'y prendre pour ?

\- Pour lui avouer tes sentiments, sombre idiot !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry ?!

\- Oh Ron s'il te plait, tu ne crois pas que ce jeu à assez durer ?

Harry regardé Ron dans les yeux, il n'était plus nécessaire de mentir et surtout pas à son meilleur ami, pas après tout ce temps.

\- Tu as raison avoua Ron dont les oreilles étaient en train de rougir, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit que comme un ami, un ami empoté et pas très intelligent…

Le survivant considéra son ami à nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de compatir, Ron manqué cruellement de confiance en lui. Il a toujours souffert du manque d'intérêt que lui porté sa mère, elle aimait son fils comme tous les autres bien entendu mais étant le dernier garçon de la grande famille Weasley on ne lui porté que très peu d'attention, puis être le meilleur ami du survivant n'aida en rien sa valorisation de soi, vivre toujours dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre n'a fait qu'empirer son sentiment d'infériorité.

Harry s'en voulait beaucoup à ce sujet, il rassura son ami dès qu'il en avait besoin, lui rappelant à quel point sans Ron rien aurait était possible et justement il était temps pour Harry de le lui rappeler à nouveau.

\- Ron, tu es une personne formidable, courageux, loyal, un brillant stratégiste, faisant preuve d'une grande force. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne laisserai jamais personne insulté mon meilleur ami d'empoté ou de mec pas très intelligent ! Et si Hermione avait entendu ce que tu viens de dire je peux t'assurer mon vieux que ton corps serait en train de flotter ici même !

\- On parle de moi ?

La belle lionne venait d'entrer dans l'eau et naga près de ses amis, Ron supplia du regard pour qu'Harry ne dise rien.

\- J'étais juste en train de dire à Harry que j'aimais bien ton maillot, il a de belles couleurs !

Ron avait parlé vite et fut bien heureux qu'Hermione lui ai offert ces fameuses Wayfarer, il pouvait se cacher tranquillement derrière ses petits verre noir.

Harry resta silencieux _« c'est un début mon vieux mais va falloir trouver mieux »_ Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir un compliment de sa part lui sourit à pleine dent.

\- Merci Ron et tes lunettes te vont très bien tu es vraiment beau comme ça.

De rouge Ron passa à livide. Harry éclaboussa ses deux amis pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et profita de l'absence totale de réaction de Ron pour le couler.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale traître

\- Nage toujours !

Harry avait profité que Ron soit encore sous l'eau pour prendre de l'avance. Hermione riait de bon cœur et s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas se retrouver au centre de cette épique bataille d'eau.

De retour sur la terre ferme les trois amis s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Du coin de l'œil Hermione admirait le corps musclé de son rouquin préféré, des épaules large, une peau qu'elle devinait douce, ses abdominaux était taillé comme ceux d'un dieu grec qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans de nombreux ouvrages moldu. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre était encore mouillé et était en désordre elle s'imagina y placer ses mains pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce tourbillon orange. _« Il est vraiment magnifique »_

\- Je mangerai bien une glace moi ça vous tente ?

\- Oh oui moi aussi !

\- On s'en serait douté Ron taquina la belle brune

Ron se contenta de tirer la langue à sa meilleure amie.

\- Très mature Ronald !

Harry se leva et attrapa son porte-monnaie en s'adressant à nouveau aux deux personnes toujours assises.

\- Bon je me dévoue et j'offre ma tournée, Ron tu veux quoi ?

\- Une glace chocolat vanille s'il te plait

\- Et toi ?

\- Non merci ça ira Harry c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- D'accord j'y vais à tout de suite !

Avant de partir Harry adressa un clin d'œil à Ron lui achevant de lui transmettre ses dernières attentions. Il prendrait tout son temps avant de revenir.

\- M'ione ?

\- Oui Ronald ?

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu nous aies proposé cette semaine de vacance

Hermione considéra longuement son ami, des étoiles plein les yeux elle finit par répondre.

\- Moi aussi, énormément

\- Je voulais aussi te dire, te dire que…

Les paroles du rouquin restèrent suspendues encore un long moment _« courage Ron ! »_ implora une voix au fond de lui. Le cœur serré Hermione attendait avec impatience ce que Ron essayé de lui dire, elle avait passé trop de temps à le brusquer, à espérer, maintenant qu'il prenait enfin les devants elle ne voulait en rien l'interrompre.

\- Je voulais te dire que je te trouve superbe, vraiment. Depuis notre retour de formation tu as accompli tellement de belles choses, tout te réussit, tu es simplement magnifique et je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier d'être ton ami.

Ron regretté déjà de ne pas avoir profité de sa tirade pour lui dire que, ce dont il était le plus fier, était que ce soit elle, la femme que son cœur a choisi.

 _« c'était trop beau pour être vrai »_ Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et s'obligea à regarder plus loin derrière l'homme qui était incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour ne pas pleurer.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- M'ione ? Hey, ça va ?

\- Non ça ne va pas Ron !

Elle venait d'exploser.

S'en était beaucoup trop pour elle. Il venait encore une fois de lui dire clairement qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié à son égard, ça dure depuis trop longtemps il est temps pour elle de passer à autre chose et de sortir Ron Weasley de son cœur.

Elle se leva brusquement et marcha le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Hermione ! Hermione, attends-moi s'il te plait !

\- Laisses moi Ron j'ai vraiment besoin d'être toute seule !

\- Non il est hors de question que je te laisse, je t'en prie arrête toi !

Hermione ne put faire un autre pas la grande main de Ron venait de se refermer sur son poignet. L'obligeant à le regarder il prit le visage de celle qu'il aimé, des larmes remplissaient les magnifique yeux d'Hermione et le cœur de Ron se brisa.

\- Hermione…. Je… qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Ce qu'il y'a Ron c'est que j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Un sanglot lui étrangla la gorge et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

\- Je t'aime Ron ! Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'en peux plus de tout ça, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es si proche de moi que je pourrai enfin te dire ce que mon cœur ressens et tout de suite après plus rien ! Rien, absolument rien, comme la tout de suite mais tu sais quoi Ron ? Je te remercie parce que là tu viens de me donner tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour ENFIN tirer un trait sur toi ! « Fier d'être mon ami » hein ? très bien saches qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je serai vraiment…

\- Tais-toi !

L'ordre avait claqué. Les yeux bleus de Ron avaient pris une teinte orageuse.

\- Tais-toi reprit-il dans un murmure. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles M'ione…

\- Alors dis-moi hurla Hermione, parle-moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi Ronald ?

\- Hermione… Je suis… Je ne suis qu'un abruti ! Je te demande pardon je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu ressentais des choses pour moi, si j'avais su oh Hermione… Je t'aime aussi ! Je t'aime tellement !

Harry qui venait de s'asseoir sur sa serviette regardé ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser. _« Voilà qui est bien mieux ! »_

Hermione regarda Ron, il venait de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser ELLE, Hermione Granger ! Et leur baiser était si merveilleux, elle regretté qu'il se soit déjà séparé de ses lèvres.

\- Ron… souffla Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes

\- Chut viens j'ai une glace à manger et une merveilleuse journée à passer avec toi.

Ron lui prit la main et avant de rejoindre Harry qui les regardé le sourire aux lèvres il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa petite amie

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Ron ?

\- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours.

\- C'est une menace ? le sourire et le regard pétillant de Ron acheva le cœur de la jeune femme

\- Une promesse !


End file.
